Íñigo Abascal
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can be found here. |Title= * Embajador (Ambassador, at , 2000-2013) * (Minister for Magic 2013 on, ) |hidep= |Signature= |species=Human |gender= Male |height= 5'8" |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= Light brown |hidef= |family= * Cecil Bevan (husband) * Amandine Abascal (neé Flamel) (wife) * Rodolfo Abascal (father) † * Diana Abascal (neé Juárez) (mother) * Zuriñe Vázquez (neé Abascal) (older sister) * Fabio Vázquez (brother-in-law) * Jesenia Vázquez (niece) * Zorion Vázquez (nephew) * Vito Abascal II (older brother) * Marianela Abascal (neé Esparza) (sister-in-law) * Jeremías Abascal (nephew) * Armando Abascal (nephew) * Sandalio Abascal (nephew) * Curro Abascal (nephew) * José Abascal (nephew) * Loreto Abascal (nephew) * Iago Abascal (younger brother) * Nélida Abascal (neé De La Fuente) (sister-in-law) * Paulino Abascal (nephew) * Rubén Abascal (younger brother) * Agapito Abascal (younger brother) * Ulises Abascal (paternal uncle) † * Ismael Abascal (paternal uncle) † * Perpetua Núñez (neé Abascal) (paternal aunt) * Teo Núñez (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Leandra Núñez (paternal cousin) * Martirio Núñez (paternal cousin) * Trini Núñez (paternal cousin) * Vito Abascal I (paternal grandfather) † * Leonor Abascal (paternal grandmother) * Lídia Abascal (paternal great aunt) † * Ángel Juárez (maternal grandfather) † * Adriana Juárez (maternal grandmother) † * Abascal Family (paternal family) |hidem= |Boggart= A closing in space (to show his fear of confined spaces) |Wand=Mahogany, 13⅚ inches, jackalope antler, intricate stained-glass-like pattern made with various green, turquoise and, yellow gemstones separated by copper lines. The wand often casts brighter spells than the average, though no more sparks tend to be present. The wand's clearly old, possibly over a century old, with heavy use, but is also polished and well cared for. (a gift from his paternal grandfather, Vito) |Patronus= |Animagus = |hidea= |job= * Ambassador's deputy (1992-2000) * Ambassador (2000-2013) * Guatemalan |House= |Loyalty= * Castelobruxo * * Ministerio de Magia de Guatemala ** Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales ** Equipo de Diplomacia * (excange student) ** (via Bill) * Muggle-Born Network * Abascal Family |hideg= s||marital status = Married}} Íñigo Ángel Abascal (born 3rd April 1971) is a Guatemalan born in the city of la Antigua to Rodolfo and Diana Abascal. He the third of six siblings, the others being Zuriñe, Vito, Iago, Rubén and Agapito. He's the current sitting of , having served as the country's ambassador to the for thirteen years beforehand and building himself a good reputation both in his country and abroad. Íñigo attended Castelobruxo, the in , between the years and . He excelled in class, as well as and . Even as a teenager he had high aspirations, and while he liked to have his fun too, he was an excellent student for this reason. He was talented enough that he was selected for an exchange program. He was the pen-friend of Bill Weasley, a student his age, until a misunderstanding revolving around a hat occurred and the friendship ended for a short time. The two later made up, however, upon unravelling the misunderstanding and continued their long-distance friendship. . Íñigo is a member of the Abascal Family and the . Biography Early Life Castelobruxo Years Exchange Year Going into Diplomacy Second Wizarding War Aftermath Later Life Going into Politics Ministro de Magia Election 2013 Becoming Ministro de Magia Etymology Trivia *Because Íñigo went to school in , Ron Weasley erroneously believed he was Brazilian. Category:Castelobruxo Category:Castelobruxo alumni Category:Castelobruxo students Category:Castelobruxo-Hogwarts Exchange Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:Abascal Family Category:Guatemalan Category:Ambassadors Category:Diplomats Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Minister for Magic Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Grace01121922 Category:Spanish Speakers Category:English Second Language Speakers Category:Half-Blood Category:Half Blood Category:Half-blood Category:Pen-friends Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:International Confederation of Wizards Ambassador Category:International Confederation of Wizards Representitive Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Flamel Family Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Vivienne Prewett fan Category:Portuguese Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:Minister of Magic Category:Magical Leaders